striosfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Strios
The Empire of Strios is the dominant power on Odrix, controlling land on every continent of the planet. It's influence is felt even in nations that it does not control, as its religion and culture has spread across the world. Citizens of the empire enjoy relatively prosperous existences, with little conflict occurring within its borders, and numerous innovations in technology and science that have improved daily life considerably. Government and Politics Government Strios is ruled by a high monarch with ultimate authority over the empire as a whole, as well as a number of vassal monarchs that rule their nations in the high monarch's stead, but are ultimately subject to their will. Only the high monarch may declare war, issue currency, and approve laws. The high monarch also retains the right to depose a vassal monarch at anytime, and this has been done frequently throughout history as a method of keeping the territories in line. The Grand Council advises the high monarch on all matters, and is typically the most important governmental body in the empire. It is comprised of twenty members, each personally appointed by the high monarch. In the event that there is no one on the throne, or the current ruler is incapable of governance, the Grand Council rules in their stead until a suitable high monarch is crowned. In addition to the Grand Council, there is also the Council of the Ennobled, to which all members of the nobility are entitled to sit and vote on. However, this council has become largely ceremonial in recent years, and has no real authority over governance. There has also been an elected Council of the Common in the past, but it was abolished by High King Melanthios IV. This decision has proven to be incredibly unpopular, and has stirred up unrest within the empire. Military The Empire's military is the largest on the planet, and a great source of pride for the nation. It is comprised of about 600,000 soldiers, and divided into four branches: the Imperial Heavy Infantry, the Imperial Light Infantry, the Imperial Guard, and the Imperial Navy. Its soldiers receive the best training and weaponry available, and are famous for their policy of death before surrender. Soldiers are very respected within society, being paid more than almost any other trade, and receiving significant privileges over civilians. Because of this, many attempt to enlist, but the rigorous and sometimes deadly training process keeps the military's numbers exclusive. Religion The dominant religion of the Empire is the House of the Illuminant (often called Illuminism for short), which follows a pantheon of eight Illuminant deities who protect mortals, eight Obscura deities who oppose the Illuminant, and a number of minor deities. It preaches the betterment of mortals through good works, and promotes the advancement of society as a whole rather than individuals. The House of the Illuminant is incredibly influential in politics throughout the empire, with many rulers keeping a vicar in their court. These vicars advise on all matters, providing a religious perspective to mundane problems. Many are willing to accept the will of the church without question, for fear of retribution from the gods. Culture Calendar Strios makes use of the Alcian Calendar, which was introduced by Alcaeus the Exalted. It is comprised of 365 days, which are divided into 12 months. Eras are distinguished as BDR (before the destruction of Rexenor) and ADR (after the destruction of Rexenor). The current year is 1238 ADR. Official Holidays 31st of Noct - 1st of Ophius, Time's March 20th of Tudox, Spring's Bloom 15th of Athrin, Fool's Fall 4th - 11th of Noct, Sun's End History 800 - 900 ADR 900 - 1000 ADR 1000 - 1100 ADR 1100 - 1200 ADR 1200 - Present All Territory Tedra * Strios * Valia * Xol * Prailor * Raekoris * Ostelux * Qeglax * Krovus * Shoar Kascia * Atril * Voskine * Yakir Trivia *The national animal is the golden eagle, which also appears on the royal family's house sigil.